1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheeled push carts, and more particularly to those adapted for transporting cylindrical containers.
2. Related Art
Beverages, such as drinking water and beer are commonly sold in large glass, plastic, or keg-type containers having volume capacities of about 5 gallons or more. As a result, the containers are relatively heavy and bulky, thereby making it difficult to carry the containers. As such, delivery persons typically use assistance devices, such as hand trucks and other types of carts to transport these containers. Unfortunately, even with the assistance devices, the containers can prove difficult to transport. In particular, the containers can roll or move about on a deck of the transport device, thereby causing the delivery person to make provisions, while transporting the containers, to prevent the containers from falling off the deck.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,414, which is assigned to the present applicants' assignee, Magline, Inc., of Pinconning, Mich., a tray is disclosed for use with convertible hand trucks to facilitate transporting cylindrical containers. To enable multiple layers or stacks of containers to be transported, the tray is used in combination with an end support assembly. The end support assembly serves as an end wall opposite an upright handle of the convertible hand truck to abut containers at the ends of alternating stacked rows to maintain the containers in stacked relation relative to one another.